Randoms
by Mitrioselove
Summary: A set of random thoughts from random Vampire Academy characters... Enjoy... Disclaimer I own nothing Vampire Academy.
1. Chapter 1

One shots

DPOV

Nightmares. I still had them. Although a lot less frequent than before. They still haunted me. I meant it when I told Rose I could forgive myself, but that did not make the nightmares any better. They were vivid and vial. And always ended with me being staked by Rose. I would wake up screaming and thrashing, but she would always be there to comfort me.

She would pull me into a hug, and stroke my hair, knowing she did not have to say anything. She just knew I needed her there. After a while I would lay back down and pull her to me and fall asleep to the soft breaths that would come out of her. I would focus on her. The way her hair smelled, the way she tasted, the way she moved and laughed.

No the nightmares weren't going away but at least I knew they were not real. I knew that even though I had done those terrible things, I would never ever do them again. And in a way those nightmares reminded me of how far I had gotten.

Those nightmares would slowly turn into dreams. And I would be able to put the past in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

Tick... Tok... Tick... Tok

Did the clock hand just move backwards? What the hell, I was getting pretty sick of this shit. Hans said I wasn't ready to go on full duty with Lissa, that I still needed to heal. I knew it had to do mostly with my mother and father harassing the shit out of him.

I was 18 and now was when those two bastards decided to come and ruin my life. OK maybe I was over exaggerating... They weren't ruining it, but man were they being scared little worrywarts about me. Not to mention how they would look at Dimitri every time he would come near me.

So here I was, in the damn guardians office, doing paperwork. Yes, it was paperwork for my own reports. But come on wasn't this worse than just letting me walk around with Lissa all day. This was a damn torture. I hated the office, I hated just sitting here. And I HATED that damn clock. It teased me all day. Never seeming to go forward.

I got up. Enough was enough. I grabbed a chair catching the attention of the guardians around me. I stepped on it, making one of them stand up. I reached up and grabbed the clock and threw it across the room. Everyone ducking out of the way. If I was going to be here for this long I was not going to let that damn clock Tick tok away...


	3. Chapter 3

Randoms

DPOV

He had to be joking right. Cause when you call someone saying that you're in dire need of help. That can only mean something was wrong, like something bad. Yet here I was staring at a whole fish, in a sink. He had to be kidding. I was a guardian what could possibly be the problem I could help with.

He soon let me know that when he had asked for a fish at the store to be delivered to their apartment that he thought it would be cleaned and ready to cook. Clearly they had not been on the same page. This definitely was not the kind of fish you could just stuff and cook, no this was one that would have to be gutted, de scaled, and fileted.

So thats exactly what I helped him do. I spent a good 30 minutes teaching him how to do it. Although something tells me he didn't learn a thing. And if this were to happen again I would receive another call. After cleaning the mess, that had gotten all over the kitchen. That fish was huge! And making sure that everything was in a bag I could throw out, I left him to do his cooking.

I headed home smiling. I knew Rose was going to freak out. I smelled horrible. Oh this was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Randoms 3

LPOV

I stared into the mirror. Taking in my look. I had the same long blonde hair, my piercing jade green eyes. Opening my mouth my fangs still looked the same. Studying my face I saw that I was still young. Still 18. Then why did I seem so different.

My stylist pulled on the dress, and took my attention off myself. Rose snickered on the couch and I looked over, she was flipping through a magazine, although I knew her attention had been focused on me. Me and this ridiculous dress.

I mean yes they had somehow managed to get me into some outfits I had not liked, but this. This was horrible. It looked like it came straight out of Marie Antoinette wardrobe. It was tight and bright. And not to mention ridiculous.

Rose no longer being able to control herself burst out laughing. I glared in her direction, and a thought came to mind. I turned to my stylist and said

"You know what Maxine, I don't think I'm taking Christian to this party he needs a break. No I think I'm going to bring Rose. She's going to need a dress, just like mine." Rose stopped laughing and thats when I burst out laughing.

"And Rose thats a request from your royal majesty".

_**Any thoughts on these short randoms? I'm not even sure if I should continue? I like writing them but would like you guys to like them too!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK so no one had reviewed these so far and I'm starting to think maybe they aren't that great... But here's another one.**_

Randoms 5

RPOV

Mentor. He's your mentor. God damn Rose he's your mentor. I had to keep repeating this over and over. But no matter how loud I screamed it to myself in my head it was not helping. Dimitri was standing in front of teaching me a new move. And even though it was a super cool move, I couldn't focus on what he was doing.

Dimitri had decided to wear a black wife beater to practice today. A look I had never seen on him. Normally I would think it was stupid. Most boys I saw wearing them just made me laugh. But Dimitri was not a boy, he was a man. A full muscled, sexy, amazingly sculpted, lip licking, tongue biting mother- no stop! He's your mentor.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm my boiling hormones. This man was amazing. Damn he had asked me a question, one I had no idea what to answer to heck I didn't even know the question. And with that I stuffed all thoughts aside and decided to just enjoy this. Hey if he was teaching me a new move it meant he would let me use it on him... which meant I could touch him. OK new move here I come.

_**Well reviews would be awesome peeps!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's some more. These are good idea makers! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 6

CPOV

There they are again. Talking so close and whispering about god knows what. They are probably planning their next big scandal. Maybe they are planning on running away again. Especially after what is circulating around about Rose.

I wish I could run away, this place sucks. No one even wants me here, hell do they even know I'm here? I envy them for their time outside these wards. I know Rose must have had a reason to take Lissa. Those two are way too close. They seem to complete one another. Even though I think Lissa would be much better off without her. She would definitely be better off with me.

Or maybe not. She was the last of her name. Too special. Too sacred. Too out of my league. I need to stop this. They don't seem to know what is going on, do they? It's not like Rose or Lissa to be out of the loop. Maybe just maybe I can get in their good graces if I tell them. Though it is nothing I want to tell them. I don't like Rose, but what's going around about her isn't good. Actually its sick and wrong. I actually wouldn't mind her punching Jesse and Ralph for what they had started. They both deserved it.

OK. So I'll walk up there tell them. And see how this goes. I've got to start off small right? This isnt going to be pretty.

_**Well I hope these are being enjoyed let me know what you think... Review review review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is some more... Hope its being enjoyed!**_

Randoms 7

Heaven. His lips are like pure heaven. And just like heaven I don't quite know if it is real. I almost have to stop myself from pinching myself. If I did that he might stop this kiss, he might take back everything he just said. I cannot have that happening. Even if it is not real I don't want this to end. His lips are like heaven.

He tries to pull away and I reach out for him, the lack of connection causing my lips to feel cold and vulnerable. When I open my eyes he's smiling. And his smile is almost as great as his lips. Maybe that's heaven too. Maybe I really am going crazy.

I have to be going crazy. Nothing can be this perfect and be real. But just as these thoughts come to mind, I cut myself off. No this is real. This is happening. And I am in heaven. Dimitri is all mine, and I am all his. Everything is going to work out. Everything is going to go better than I would have imagined.

But before I break this off I need one more kiss. One more taste of heaven to let me know it's all going to be OK. I'll keep that kiss locked up until I can kiss him once more. I'll memorize everything about them. Dimitris lips are like heaven.

_**Reviews would be awesome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well here's another one! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 8

DPOV

I have gotten up. I have showered. I have brushed my teeth. I have gotten dressed. I have even started making breakfast. But she is still in bed sleeping. She has hit snooze button 5 times. I know I have to go in there before it goes off for the 6th time. I have to stop her from breaking yet another alarm clock.

I'll give her another 5 minutes though. She needs those 5 minutes. It's the least I can do. I know she's been working hard. She's not even fully healed. But Rose being Rose insisted on going on duty, on taking care of her charge. On taking care of Lissa her best friend, her sister. So I'll give her 5 more minutes it's the least I can do.

I take the bacon off, and place it on her plate along with the eggs, toast, doughnuts, and pancakes. At least she will forget about sleep as soon as she sees this. I grab the tray and head to the room. Her 5 minutes are almost up. I set the tray down just as the alarm goes off again.

She starts to grab the alarm but I get to her before she gets to throw it across the room. She is caught off guard and sits up quickly and glares at me. Her glare soon softens when she sees the tray of food behind me. She grins and pulls me towards her and kisses me. And just as quickly tosses me aside and lunges at the food.

_**Im still working on my other one Thoughts... But I recently started a new adventure... I love it thus far and cant wait to share it... Reviews make me happy**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's another one! Thanks for the reviews and thank you to those solo souls who have favorite and followed! These are fun!_

Randoms 9

TPOV

Who does she think she is? This little ignorant young bloodwhore. Yes, I'll be the first to admit that she is quite beautiful, but what does she have that I don't. If anything I'm the one who has more to offer. I'm the one who could give him everything and anything. She has her limitations.

No now that Dimitri is back I will not lose him again. I don't care that she was the one to figure out how to make this miracle happen. He doesn't even want to see her. He wants nothing to do with her so this will be easy. This makes what I have to do even easier. She will be out of the way along with that bitch of a queen.

I use to like Rose. I use to think of her as extended family. To think I use to want her to be my guardian. That was before I figured it all out. Dimitri had wanted me until she came along. Even when he denied my offer I thought I had a chance. That was until I saw them in the gym. Her crying all broken, being all dramatic about her first kills.

At first I thought he was just comforting her, until I heard his words. He told her he could never love me not when his heart was hers. And then he kissed her. Those lips were suppose to be mine. Those lips will be mine, and this little bloodwhore will be no more. Tonight I end all of this. Tonight I get what I want once and for all.

_What do you think?_


	10. Chapter 10

Randoms 10

RPOV

"This is not funny!" I yelled at Dimirti as he tried to hold in his laugh. He knew better than to get on my bad side, but even I would have laughed at myself in this situation.

Lissa was going too far with this whole queen thing. I thought I could stand up to her and say no and deny this ridiculous invite to the party from hell but no. She used command words and yelled and even went as far as telling Hans.

So here I was waiting outside the doors, waiting to make my grand entrance beside her.

"Wait turn around I need a picture." This man was going to get killed in the next few moments if he didn't stop, he was enjoying this far too much. He snapped the picture and broke down laughing. I have to admit right now I would give anything to have the stotic, quiet, anti social guardian I fell I love with. Because this open, laughing, social butterfly one was about to be punched the fuck out.

"Emm emm, ready Rose?" Lissa asked with an equally amused look on her face. She had done this to me. After everything I had done she punished me with this! I had given my life for her and she still dressed me up in the damn ridiculous dress. Yes, I had laughed at her but really did she have to punish me like this. I looked like a cheaper version of Marie Antoinette. And in about 3 seconds everyone was going to see me. My reputation as a badass guardian was about to be tarnished, and these 2 people who swore they would be there for me no matter what just laughed at me. Payback is a bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy!**_

Randoms 11

RPOV

I have never really considered myself to be girly. Don't get me wrong I liked to look good, but it didn't mean so much to me. Especially lately. I was on duty all the time, I had no time to play dress up anymore. But I was OK with this.

I did pamper myself though, well to an extent. I made sure that when I got home from work, to pamper my face. I had an endless supply of facial creams and washes. I knew what being a guardian did you, especially the women. Dimitri always told me not to worry that it would never happen to me but I couldn't help it.

At first I thought I just didn't want to lose my good looks because I was proud of them. But it soon became something else. I wanted Dimitri to look at me and think I was beautiful, I would never tell him this but I thought if I didn't look good he may turn away and deny me. I should have known better. And if I could slow down the process I was going to try my hardest.

I had all my bottles lined up tonight, my hair in a ponytail. Turning on the faucet slowly and letting the water warm up was my favorite part. As I washed my face and lotioned it up I got a new reason to pamper my face. I wasn't doing it to be pretty, or to impress Dimitri, I was doing it because in those 10 minutes I could forget about the fights, the sun, the training, and I could pretend to just be a normal 18 year old girl. While washing my face, I could pretend to be young.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This one is for Princess who requested Sydrian one! Enjoy and let me know what you think! **_

Randoms 12

Adrain POV

When had this happened? It felt like overnight my emotions, my heart had been completely taken over. Just yesterday I swear all I could think about was Rose, the hurt she had caused me and the love I still had for her. But now sitting here watching Sydney enjoy this car so much I wasn't so sure Rose was the one I loved. I wanted Sydney to like me, and I think I liked her.

She was absolutely stunningly beautiful, in her own special way. I remember when I first started to get this feeling too, it was that day when she was looking at my paintings and the sun reflected off her hair and eyes. And now in the car the sun shined off it again, and once again I was in a trance.

I must truly be going crazy, this is complete insanity. She is off limits. Forbidden. Then again that's my favorite. Just like with Rose I knew I would have to put up a fight. I was going to have to work hard to win Sydney over. The only difference was that unlike Rose, Sydney even though she would not admit liked me in return. I could see it in her aura, as much as she would fight it. And I was going to give it all I had to win her over, to make her see that her and I were meant to be!


	13. Chapter 13

_**I throughly enjoyed writing this one! Enjoy! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites you guys are awesome!**_

Randoms 13

JPOV

I need to find him. I will not let Abe convince me that this has to wait. I need to find him and set everything straight. This is my daughter we are talking about. And she's barely an adult, actually she's still a child. My child. And he took her innocence away. He's too old, too mature, too.. I don't even know he shouldn't be with her.

They started this at the academy. She wasn't even legal and he took my daughter. And she was head over heels over him. She had given up so much to save him, risking her own life, breaking rules, breaking the law, all for him.

I stopped dead in my tracks. She did everything for him, as he did for her. They would do anything for each other. I looked up and spotted them sitting under a tree near the small pond. She was sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her. They looked so happy, so in love. How could I go over there and demand they be apart. I turned around but not in defeat, Abe had been right, I was over reacting, they were good for each other. But this did not mean the hunting trip was over, I still had questions and he still had to give me answers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello here's some more randoms! Yay!**_

Randoms 14

Lpov

Flip. Sign. Flip. Sign. Flip. Sign

The repetition was starting to get to me. I would flip the page read the statement and sign it if I agreed. I was trying so hard to stay focused, this all was very important. I could not mess any of this up, especially when I had only been queen for such a short amount of time. But it was so hard when every time I looked up I could see Christian staring at me with that gaze. That look that told me he wanted to me to go over there and put my work away.

I looked down again, read the statement and noticed I did not absorb any of it. Maybe just maybe it was time to give up for the night. I mean I shouldn't be signing things I could not understand, and there was plenty of time tomorrow for me to finish this all up.

I mean Christian was being so patient. Waiting for so long. And so had I. I knew what I wanted and I was growing tired of acting like an old lady. I needed Christian right now. And he needed me. I placed the pen down and looked up, a smirk crossing my face and the instant it did Christian stood up. Tomorrow I would work again, but tonight I was having some fun.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Syndey POV! Oh yay! haha**_

Radoms 15

Spov

Be patient. It will all work out. This is not a real feeling. You are so confused. Is he looking my way? Don't look up don't look up! I said don't look up Sydney. But it was too late, as soon as I looked up I was emthralled by his emerald green eyes, and I could not look away. He stared into my eyes as well, and I nearly felt myself melt. How could this moroi do this to me?

Ever since that kiss it was all I could think about. What got me more was the fact that he had been able to do the one thing no one, and nothing else could do. Make Sydney Sage's mind shut up. Why did it have to be him? It could have been anyone else, anyone else human. But of course like everything else in my life this emotion had to be messed up as well.

Now I was locked in a staring contest with those emerald green eyes, and I did not want to look away. I felt the urge to make sure I won, but I knew that was not going to happen. His eyes would win, he would not look away, he was not giving up. And I did not know how to handle all of this. He smirked at me as if knowing what I was thinking and I looked back down. I was not going to look up again. Don't look up. Don't look up. Sydney what is wrong with you why are you looking up at him again?

_**What do you think? Did I do an OK job?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**This one made me sad :( Thanks so much to those who have reviewed... Followed... and favorited this little random!**_

Randoms 16

EPOV

The last thing I remember about him was his frightened face. How horrible is that? I never would have thought that I would never see him again. He was my best friend, my brother. And I had not been able to do anything to save him. I was no better than a junkie, I was lost in the pure bliss of the strogi bite, and the only thing I remember about that capture was the bites.

When I woke up about 2 days later I was so lost and confused. I shot out of bed looking for all of them, and my fear got the best of me. I yelled and screamed and demanded to see them all. Finally they decided I could see them. When the door opened Rose launched herself at me, her eyes looked dead and lost and I felt like it had been my fault, I had done nothing.

I looked around and did not see Mason, when I inquired, Mia looked down, Christian stared, and Rose in my arms started to sob. I knew something was wrong because Rose never cried. I shook my head not believing it true. There was no way someone like him could just die. Someone so full of life, happiness, and goodness. At that moment I knew I had to keep it together, I had to train harder, I had to protect Rose and all my friends. From that day on I decided I didn't come first they all did.

_**Writing this one sparked some tears I wont lie! What do you think?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I feel like I haven't posted one of these in forever! So here you go! **_

Randoms 17

RPOV

This is not happening... This is not happening... OMG this is totally happening. I have closed my eyes and opened them about 10 times just to make sure that what was in front of me actually was reality and not some sick, messed up, but yet highly amusing dream. I have known Christian for so long now, and I thought that he was predictable but this, this is not anything I would have ever imagined him to do. I am so shocked that I have yet to even start laughing.

And I should be laughing. Just like Dimitri is, he is almost on the floor, bent over laughing so hard that he is having a hard time breathing. But I have yet to take in the full situation in front of me. First off I want to know the back story, what happened in order for him to be like this. I am sure it has something to do with the bottles of beer littering the apartment. But why was he dressed like that? And dancing. Full out dancing on the kitchen table, while everyone is watching.

Christian is on the table dancing to Apple Bottom Jeans, in a full out Nemo costume. Yet I have yet to start laughing. That is until he started to go low and falls off the table, crashing face first, and now looking like a flopping fish. OMG I am so glad that instead of laughing first I hit the record button on my phone. He is never going to live this down.

_**I had a friend who did this... And just had to use it! What do you think?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**You guys freaken rock! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 18

CPOV

This is amazing. How is it possible that I could be this damn lucky. How can someone like her like me, just as much as I like her? I am expecting that any moment now I am going to wake up, and she is going to disappear. Her lips so soft against mine. Her body so smooth, and I am almost too scared to touch her, because I am afraid of hurting her. But she will have none of that, and pulls me in closer.

This feels like a dream. But once again as I open my eyes and look into hers, I see that this is not a dream. This is real, and she is mine. Lissa is all mine, and is willing to give me, Christian all of her. I can now die a happy man. I slowly unbutton her blouse. Little by little her pale creamy skin comes into view. So beautiful, so amazing. All mine.

At this moment I know that this is who I have been waiting for all this time. This woman was going to save me. Change me. I was willing to do anything for her. I was never going to leave her side. For the first time in my life I was in love. I loved her and she loved me in return. And I was happy.

_**Anyone know where this is from? Think Shadow kiss! Review people haha**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here's more more more!**_

Randoms 19

Adrain POV

I just wanted to scream, to break everything in site. I cannot believe she would do this to me, actually I could I knew this was going to happen. I tried to convince myself that she was truly mine and only mine, but that was never true. She was never mine, and was never going to be mine. From the very beginning she had been his, and his alone. She never saw another man the way she saw him. I should have known better. I shouldn't have been so blind.

Yet I let her. I went along with the kisses, the touches, in hopes that in the end she would choose me, that she would be mine, just like she had been his. I was insane, crazy, out of my mind to ever think this would work, to think I could win her over. I was never good enough for her. That has to be the reason why she hurt me so badly. Why she kept leading me on, kept telling me she was with me. I was a good for nothing drunk. That is why she hurt me like this.

I was never going to get over her. This would hurt me forever. I loved her with my whole being, my entire soul, with all my heart. And she had broken it, no she had shattered it beyond repair. She not only chose him, she chose him while still being with me. And she still wanted to be friends? Maybe I was not the only crazy one...

_**You guys still enjoying these?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_My mind comes up with even more randomness! Thanks for the reviews guys you guys make me so happy!_

Randoms 20

DPOV

I never thought that I would ever be in this situation. I prided myself in being in control, of being the best example of a controlled stoic guardian. I was to never let my guard down, I was to always be alert, always be ready for a fight. Apparently that was not going to happen tonight. I was told I had to have a drink, I had to get drunk, because it was my birthday.

"Come on man, it is OK to let loose tonight. You're not on shift, it is your day off, AND it is your birthday! Its your day man." Christian had reasoned with me, and I fell for it.

And now I was literally falling, all over the place. I also could not stop laughing, no I am not sure that was a laugh I am sure I was giggling.. Everything was funny, everything was ridiculous. The best thing was everyone was here. Hans, Abe, Janine, Rose, Lissa, Christian, and every other guardian I worked with. I was never going to live this down. How could anyone respect me now?

But at the end of it all, I truly did not care. I was having fun. I was being human. And after everything I had been through this was exactly what I needed. Even though I knew Rose would never let me forget this. But I did not care everyone I cared about was here, everyone was having fun and I Dimitri Belikov was giggling and I loved it.

_What do you think? Does anyone else just want to hang out with a drunk Dimitri!?_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Roza M Belicova this one is for you! You ask and I will give!**_

Randoms 21

Strigoi DPOV

And to think I left to get away from her. I must have still been dhamphir. As she stands in front of me cowering away I know I have control. I know she will do whatever I want her to do. I have power over this situation and I am enjoying this. I could never understand why I would never want to be like this, it is amazing, I am amazing. And she will be mine, she already is mine.

I know she is trying to act tough, trying to figure this out, but I know she is going no where. Before she knows it I grab her and bring her down on the couch, half laying on top of her and I feel her breathing stop. I know I have her now, I am in control, I know she feels this need, this want. She is going to be mine, she is mine. She has no choice, how could she say no to me, she will not say no to me. She's too caught up on the old me, the weak me.

I kiss her, and I find myself getting lost in it. She is beautiful, gorgeous and she smells like she would taste amazing. I pull her closer, she has not choice, she will do as I please. I soon find myself lost in this kiss, I need her, NO I want her and I will have her. She pulls away taking advantage of my crazy state but I am not done with her, I will taste her. She is mine I am going to enjoy this. Make her weak, use this thing called love that she has. She is mine, and she will be mine forever. I will have her.

_**If anyone has any request just let me know! Let me know what you think of evil Dimitri!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Enjoy wonderful people!_

Randoms 22

RPOV

STOP! Stop... God Rose just stop... You are here to work. To look out for the moroi. Not to stare at your super sexy, amazing, hot, russian god boyfriend and slowly forget where you are. I need to look away. I need to focus on this room, something bad could happen. Something could come in and make it all bad like with that dinner and Jill. Jill, god that was my fault. How could I think Lissa was the one who needed me, every guardian was there to protect her and no one but Eddie went for Jill.

I need to focus I cannot mess up again. I will not mess up again. I am Rose Hathaway damn it. Why the fuck did I just look up, and why is he wearing that damn sexy smirk. He knows, he freaken knows what he does to me and he is enjoying it. What is this man doing to me? I cannot help but smile back. I know what he's thinking. This meeting sucks, this meeting is pointless.

Did he just lick his lips. God he licked his lips. Think Rose think. Moroi. Protect. Guardian. Job. Whats that mantra? Think Rose think...Yes, they come first. They come first. I come first, followed by Dimitri...STOP... Stop... God Rose just stop. 10 more minutes and this will be over... You can leave, he can leave... And you can both come together.

_**So what do to you think? I mean who could resist Dimitri!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you guys for the reviews... I'm trying to make sure I keep writing these... Enjoy!**_

Randoms 23

LPOV

I never understood why animals hated dhamphirs so much. I always begged Rose for a pet and although she always had a good reason I knew the real reason was because they hated her. I had seen her try to pat many animals and it would always end up the same. They would get angry and end up fighting with her or another poor animal. Sometimes I think she would get near them on purpose just to see what their reactions would be. But deep down inside I knew Rose liked animals.

I would see how she looked at people walking their dogs, she would watch how they would come up to me and just love me. It was just one more thing she couldn't have and I could. It broke my heart that Rose gave up so much for me. She had nearly lost love, she had nearly died on multiple occasions, and she always put me first for anything. I knew Rose wanted a normal life, no matter how much she denied it.

"You will like Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. You will be loyal to them and let them pat you and play with you. You will not notice they are dhamphirs. You will be a good little boy for you're new mommy and daddy."

I put the puppy back in the box and motioned for Christian to follow. I had him put the box down in front of the door, and I knocked and we both ran. I stopped around the corner so I could hear and see if it worked.

"OH my god Dimitri it's a puppy. Oh my god Dimitri look he likes me! I can't believe it he likes me!"

_**I just had to do this one. I love Lissa and I know she would totally do something like this for Rose! What do you think? Review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A little more Dimitri love... I have to admit he is my favorite to write for!**_

Randoms 24

DPOV

Does she have to stretch like that? I swear it is almost like she is doing it on purpose. Like she knows that I am fighting to keep control. I have barely known this girl for a month and she is driving me crazy, and not in a bad way. I have never felt this way towards someone. I can talk to her, and be myself and she never judges me. Our bantering and joking only makes this feeling stronger.

She knows more about me than anyone else. She can make me talk when I don't want to. And she makes me smile without me even noticing my lips are betraying me. I lay awake at night telling myself how wrong this is. I should not feel this way about a student. She's 17 years old. Even if she wasn't my student it would still be illegal she's a minor. And not just that what makes me even think she feels the same way. I'm just some 24 year old, anti social guardian with a troubled past.

But as she stretches that way and catches my eyes, I have a feeling that she knows exactly what she's doing to me. It is what she wants, and maybe just maybe this girl feels the same way about me.

_**So what do you think? Not so calm and collected now are we haha! Review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**So here it is.. Right after the lust spell! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 25

DPOV

I have to stop thinking about her. Why am I still awake? That was days ago, but yet I can imagine everything about it as if it were happening right now. How soft her lips felt against mine, how we worked perfectly to make such passionate and hungry kisses. How her skin felt under my large hands. How I seemed to be in full control of those soft moans that left her lips. She looked amazing, even better than I could have imagined, and trust me I had be imagining. I had been dreaming about being with Rose for so long, that night only made the dreams worse.

I would wake up from those dreams covered in sweat, her name on the tip of my tongue, and in desperate need of a cold shower. I was angry at myself for lying to her, for telling her it meant nothing. It had meant everything to me, I only wished I could tell her. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. It was better this way. We could never make it work out. But why did every part of my being tell me I was wrong. I rolled over and tried to clear my mind. I was too afraid to close my eyes.

But in order to sleep they had to be closed. I regretted the action as soon as I did. My mind was flooded with imagines of her. Her full curves, her perfect breast, her soft skin, and those lips, oh god those lips those lips so soft on mine, those lips that moans slipped out of. I was clinging to my sheets and was no longer in control. It got even worse when I noticed I was exactly were this happened. Cold shower, cold shower. It would never workout. You're too old. She's too young. Why does all that sound like lies?

_**So what do you think? Review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Awe... some fluff!**_

Randoms 26

CPOV

I currently find myself in a state of pure shock. I cannot move, blink, think, or even breath. My mind is trying to repeat what she just told me, but I keep telling myself that this could not be real. We had not been planning on it being so soon. I wasn't ready, this would just prove how unworthy of her I was. How was I suppose to do this with all those watching eyes. I prided myself in not caring what they thought but I knew things had changed. I knew what they thought mattered. It was how this world worked. I wasn't worthy of her, she must be truly insane to think she should be doing this with me.

But yet here she was standing in front of me with a true smile. She was happy, no she was ecstatic. She kept waving that damn thing in my face and was going on and one about colors and names and everything else I could not understand. Rose was even jumping around with her. That's when I snapped out of it. I saw Rose and Dimitri happy for us. They truly thought that this was the right thing to happen.

That is when I grabbed Lissa and spun her around. I may think I am not worthy but she thinks so. I have her and that is all that matters. Her and our two friends who couldn't be happier if they tried. My life was perfect, I truly had everything I ever needed and it was all her in this small room. I grabbed the little plastic contraption and stared at it in wonder. I couldn't believe it, Lissa was pregnant and I was going to be a father.

_**What do you think? Review?**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Your request is my demand... Though I nearly cried doing this one... Enjoy?**_

Randoms 27

Mason POV

Light. Beautiful sunlight we were finally free. Well not all of us, as I looked back I saw that monster holding Rose. Wonderful, gorgeous, amazing Rose. I could not have that happen. I loved her, I needed her. She meant so much to me and I would not let this monster hurt her or even worse kill her. This fucking bastard was going to pay, he was going to feel my wrath, I was sick of these damn monsters destroying our world. Making the moroi scared, hurting us, making us suffer. No he was going to pay.

I took a step back in, away from the sunlight. I had to help Rose, she could not die now. Not ever. I looked around looking for my weapon and found it, Rose had dropped the gun. I could only hope it would at least distract him so I could get Rose. I lunged for it and shot it at him. I emptied the clip in his chest. I did not expect it to not even faze him. How could I forget how strong these soulless creatures could be? I had forgot our first lesson, don't hesitate. But my mind stopped thinking and I simply acted. All I could think of was Rose, saftey, and us getting out.

I lunged forward having to save. Having to have her safe. There was no doubt in my mind that she was worth this. Worth everything I was about to give him. He stepped towards me and all I could register was Rose's eyes widening. Rose, I had done this for her.

_**Worst part in all the books! I know Dimitri changing was horrible but at least I could hold hope... With Mason there was none... Sorry.. What do you think? Review?**_


	28. Chapter 28

Randoms 28

RPOV

Dresses. White long flowing dresses. Floor length. Knee length. Strapless and sleeveless. White dresses. I looked around as they all surrounded me, and strangely I felt an ache in my chest. I had never thought I would want to buy one of these gorgeous white dresses. I feel like I am lost in a sea of white, but in a way I feel like I am drowning. None of these are for me. I am not even here for me. Buying one of these white dresses will never be something I will do. Yes, Dimitri and I have discussed marriage. But its not something dhamphirs do. It's frowned upon. And again I never thought it would be something I would want so badly.

But my life had taken an unsuspecting turn the day I met Dimitri. I never thought I could have love. I never thought I could be this happy with someone, especially not another guardian. I had gone through so much I never thought could happen. I had made it this far when not many thought I could. But yet now as I stood here looking at these white dresses I thought it was one thing I could never have. One thing I had not thought about when I was 17 and being dragged back to the academy.

I took one last look at the perfect dress and went to look for Lissa. I was not here for me. These white dresses were not made for me. But I promised this, I Rosemarie Hathaway was going to one day buy one of these dresses for myself. Nothing and I mean nothing stood in the way of a Hathaway.


	29. Chapter 29

**_I know its been forever! I still am writing these just not as much... Im so caught up in writing Extraordinary and Save me now... SO I hope you enjoy this!_**

Randoms 29

Adrian POV

As we drove to the small bed and breakfast, I began to devise a plan of my own. She thought we could go in there with that lame story. And truth be told we probably would have been fine, but where was the fun in that. I glanced her way and saw she had not noticed my devilish smile. She was going to yell at me later but something about her reprimanding me turned me on. There were a lot of things about her that turned me on. The way her lips twitched as she focused on her task at hand. The way her eyes would gloss over me, trying to look disinterested. The way her smell radiated off her, and took over all my senses. This human had no real idea what she did to me.

I felt so many things for her, and yet she continued to act like she did not notice it all. She tried to ignore my advances, my compliments, and my tries to win her over. But little by little I knew I was winning her over. When once she stopped me completely from speaking my mind, now she just let me rant on, and the best part was she listened. When once she kept a distance from me, she now would find ways to come closer. I was winning her over and I knew it. It wouldn't be long before she let this alchelmist mask come down and she would see that she too felt the same about me.

I noticed her aura flicker and I looked over to catch her watching. It shone bright, and pure and I knew I had not been wrong to think that soon she would be mine. Sydney Sage was fighting a losing battle.

_**So what do you think? Like? Hate? Want more? Review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Enjoy!**_

Randoms 30

Lissa POV

Sometimes I missed the bond. I miss that Rose would always know what I was feeling and would act on it. She would calm me when I was mad, cheer me up when I was sad, and laugh with me when I was happy. She still knew me well enough to know by my actions and expressions, but it had become easier to hide a lot more from her now. I have my privacy now, I did not feel like I am sharing my life with her. But now that the bond was gone I missed it. I missed our hidden joke, not having to explain things fully, but most of all I missed knowing that no matter what happened Rose would know and be ready for it. I missed just having that small connection with her, knowing I would not have to be physically with her to be with her.

I knew Rose missed it too, but at the same time it made life easier for her. She already worried so much about me, if she knew what was going on in my head she would go insane. No the bond breaking was for the best. Rose could now be Rose and only focus on me physically. She could relax on a day off and not get interrupted by my emotions, thoughts, or actions. But best of all without the bond she could focus more attention on Dimitri. She could have all the things she deserved and I would not ruin it for her. As much as I missed the bond, I was glad it was gone. Rose would stay sane and happy, and I would now learn what it was like to do things on my own. We could now grow up.

_**I always wanted to know what happened with them and their lack of bond... I wish Richelle would write more VA... Review please**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**And another! Im working on getting a ton of these done so I can update them often! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 31

Rose POV

Meeting Dimitri's family the first time around had been hard on me. They were a constant reminder of Dimitri and what I could no longer have. The last time I found myself in Baia I was hunting the love of my life. I was letting everything I had once known go, in order to save him. I would willingly do it all over again, but I needed to move on from all that. I did not want Russia to constantly remind me of that dark time. I wanted Russia to be what it really was, a wonderful, beautiful place, that was held dearly in Dimitri's heart. So now that everything is in place, and all hell has calmed down, Dimitri and I are returning to Russia. We are to tell his family he is back, and this visit is going to mean so much more.

I plan on doing away with everything that reminds me of something bad. I wanted to wipe away all the bad and replace it with all the good. Dimitri and I deserved a fresh start. We needed a fresh start. Everything had always been so complicated. Now free of the bond, free to love Dimitri, Guardian to Lissa, and once again seeing the Belikov's I could say that life was perfect. Now Russia would mean to me what it was suppose to. It will be a new start, a new beginning. Now Russia can be shown to me the way it was suppose to be. Dimitri was going to love this gift, whether he wanted to or not. Russia was where it all began for him, and it would once again be that for him, for me, for us.

_**Pre Homecoming! What do you think review! Also I am working on the requests... Just give me some time.. Please and thank you!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Another Randoms... Im working on some request as I post this so enjoy this til I get those done!**_

Randoms 32

Christian POV

My life had never been easy. I tried not to dwell on it though, I never wanted to be the depressed kind. But now looking back I have no idea how I made it this far. My parents had willingly turned strigoi. My aunt had been scared from the attack, trying to save me. Then because they had turned Tasha and I had been shunned. I never understood why, Lissa got sympathy for losing her parent while I got stares and mean comments. I spent most of my life in the academy alone, no friends, no interest. Until I got to know Lissa and Rose. It had not been easy but somehow, someway I had slipped into their lives and became someone. I became happy and free. And just when I thought things were looking up, Tasha goes and does this.

Someone I trusted, some I looked up to. Someone I wanted to be like. And then to top it off she framed Rose because she wanted Dimitri in the end. Rose my friend, Rose my sister. And now once again I live with the stares, the thought that I too am going to do something wrong. Lissa gets so much shit because she is with me, but yet she doesn't let me go. None of my friends do. Rose still talks to me, Dimitri still guards me with his life. Jill and Eddie look up to me. Everyone seems proud. Sometimes I understand why, but most of the time I don't. All I know is that with the life I have left no one is going to look at me negatively again. I am going to be great, I am going to do great things in this world. And no one and I mean no one is going to stop me.

_**Review! Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thanks so much for the support! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 33

Dimitri POV

I still want children. I know being with Rose that we cannot have biological children, but that does not mean we cannot have children. I always yelled at myself for wanting a family, I knew being a guardian it would never happen. I had my life to dedicate to a moroi. My life did not mean anything, I was to guard, to fight, and some day die young. But now that everything had changed, I know that someday it will be possible for me to have children. We could adopt, we could have a surrogate, we could do IVF. I never thought I would have the life I have now. I never thought I would find love. And in million years I would have never thought I would be strigoi and be turned back. But now that life had shown me that anything was possible my urge to have children had come back.

My urge to get down on one knee and ask Rose to marry came back as well. I knew dhamphirs getting married was looked down upon, but so was everything else that had happened to me. So why should I care? We both had charges that supported everything we did, and I knew for sure that they would not condemn us for this choice. That is why I Dimitri Belikov was now standing in a store looking at engagement ring, with my charge, in the middle of the royal court. I was going to do what I never thought possible. I was going to have my own life, but yet still be a guardian. This ring would hold love, passion, a new beginning, and a future where anything could happen. This ring held everything I never thought would be possible.

_**Review and keep sending requests! I love writing what you want!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**This one is for Brijana R.. Your request is my command! Enjoy!**_

Randoms 34

Dimitri POV

Was this girl truly insane? How could she say I did not care about her? All I could do was care about her. All I could do was love her. But I knew I should not, I had to control myself. She deserved better, and I would not ruin her future. Not to mention this was completely illegal.

"Do not tell me what I feel." I had meant to keep control. I had meant to not let her get to me, but Rose could always make everything change. She could and would push me to the edge. And when I got there she would know exactly what was going on. Like figuring out that I really was just like her. That although I did a great job of hiding it, I lost control all the time. And once again she showed me how little control I had. I slammed her wrist against the wall, and stepped closer. Her smell intoxicated me, I was no longer in control, and once again she was to blame. But why did it feel so good? So right?

Before I knew it her lips caught mine. And the little control I had was lost. I was now lost in that kiss. I let everything go and let it convey everything I was feeling passion, anger, lust. And for those few moments I let go, I lost control and I enjoyed something as small, but yet monumental as this kiss. And before I knew it the control filled me and I pulled away, shaken, lost, and confused. I had lost control again, Rose had made me lose control again, and I had loved it.

_**What do you think? Review! And send me more requests!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Some more randoms.. Enjoy!_**

Randoms 35

Sydney POV

Evil. Sydney she is evil. A creature of the night. Unnatural. Evil. But yet I could not convince myself of this as I watched the tears spill out her eyes. She sat there looking strong yet broken. She was showing emotions better than I ever could. She had found love, only to have the actual evil, the real evil creatures of the night take it away from her. As I watched her talk about the love of her life with such passion, I could not help but think that I did not hate her. Did not fear her. Rose had a way about her, a way to make people see the good and forget the bad. Even though I had treated her less than civil she always treated me well. She talked to me, cared how I felt, and best of all she never judged me for believing what I believed.

No Rose was had started all of this. Without knowing Rose was opening a door in my mind and in my heart. I questioned everything I had been taught, everything I had believed without asking questions. No Rose could not see what she had done, but it was unlike her to know, unlike her to try and rub it in my face. She was cocky, smart mouthed, and sometimes bitchy. But she would never do that to me. Me a simple human, a human who was nothing but cold to her. Maybe thats why I finally started to see at least the dhamphirs in another light, after all they were half human, half me.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Sorry... Im running out of ideas for these... Way to focused on Save me and Extraordinary... Give me requests please! Enjoy!_**

Randoms 36

Dimitri POV

That dress left little to the imagination. It had driven me insane when it was whole and unbroken. But now as I slowly lifted the worn and torn dress up her leg to check her ankle I knew I liked this dress better now. It was ripped in all the right locations, showing off her perfectly tan soft skin. Skin I longed to caress, skin I craved to taste. As I checked her ankle I let my mind wonder, to the better times. Times with stolen kisses, the time she had been mine. I regretted my choice to tell her my love faded, I had lied to save her, lied because she did not deserve me. It was why I could not figure out why now I wanted her so badly, so badly that I was willing to break my own rules, my rule to never take her away from Adrian. I wanted her. No I needed her. She would always be my other half, my better half.

It did not help that I knew the effect I had on her, every touch made her shiver. Every caress caused a small sigh to leave her lips. So I once again mustered up all my self control, and restrained myself from jumping on her at that moment. I longed to kiss her lips, touch the rest of her, make her mine again. But for now I would have to control myself, if I was to do this I would do this right. I had to tell her how I felt. How much I wanted her. But right now was not the right time, she was with Adrian. And I was a man of honor, it was the least I could do to keep what little I had left, so I moved away. I controlled the emotion and settled for simply holding her hand.

**_So what did you think? Review? Please?_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**This one is for My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out... Thank you for the request... Enjoy!**_

Randoms 37

Dimitri POV

Strong. She was so strong, she did not need me. But why did I need her so much? Looking at her now I knew my control was seconds away from snapping. I had no more reasons to hold back. I loved her, needed her with every fiber of my being. As soon as her arms wrapped around my neck I knew I was done for. Even more so when her lips met mine. I could not help but pour everything into the kiss. All the passion, anger, and love I held within me. Nothing was going to stop me now from loving this woman with everything I had. I laid her back on the bed, knowing this could only go so far, but my body was begging me to make her mine, to give myself to her. I wanted her, no I needed her just like the air I was breathing.

"We can't." I was trying so hard to resist.

"I know." But it did not matter.

I found myself stripping her of her clothes longing to feel her skin upon mine. I longed to make us one. To make her scream out my name in pleasure. This was the moment I was born for. I was here to love her, hold her, and give her everything and anything she would ever need. To hell with what everyone would think, to hell with being wrong. How could this be so wrong when it felt so right. Skin against skin. Heart beating with heart. Roza was mine, as I was hers. And nothing was going to tear us apart. My soul had found its mate, and it was never going to let go.

_**Cabin scene anyone? What do you think?**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**So sorry I have not been writing these. I am going to try harder to at the least update once a week. Enjoy!**_

Randoms 38

Rose POV

Guardian. There's a definition somewhere, about how we are suppose to act, talk, and I'm pretty sure it states how to walk. Stoic, deadly, lethal, and controlled all words used to describe us. Except right now. Yes, I have always broken the rules, and no right now is not one of them. But I have gotten sick of sitting around, all serious, following unwritten rules. Its 100 degrees out. I am bored. Or well was bored, and Dimitri did nothing to stop me if anything he was the mastermind, I mean he was the one who hinted that water would make this day a lot more bearable. I suppose what I did was called for, needed. And somehow it has been excepted. I swear I saw a moroi joining in that was not part of our group. Yep, I definitely just saw a royal moroi join in.

Splash. Who the hell hit me? Looking left I spot a cocky looking Dimitri, water balloon in hand and a super sized water gun. This means war. With all I have I charge hose in hand sprayer fully pulled, as Dimitri tries to get away, but the only thing I can notice is the huge smile on his face. But it is not just on his face, every guardian here is laughing, smiling and having fun. Sometimes this is what we need. Sometimes this is all we want. After all we are half human. We feel, we care, and we just want to have fun. Splash.

"Dimitri!"

_**I personally wanted a water fight but have no one around to join.. So what do you think? Review?**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**I know its been forever, but this should be a good treat!**_

Randoms 39

Dimitri POV

I never thought much about the clothes woman wore. I never took notice and never thought anything they wore mattered. That was until that little black dress. How could one little black dress cause me so much distress, so much to wonder through my mind. I could not stop thinking about it, and I had only seen it on a hanger. I could not even begin to imagine how it would look on her. And the nerve she had to ask me if I had seen it, if I liked it. Of course I did, I would love anything on her, maybe nothing would be even better. God what was happening to me? Maybe it was the way she looked at me, the way her gorgeous brown eyes would look at me like I was the only man in this planet, or maybe it all started when I saw her in those tight jeans and black bra.

Shit what was Alberta saying.

"Dimitri?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts of Roza. Before she could say anything else her eyes looked up and noticed something bringing a smile to her lips.

No fucking way. That dress. That damn dress. That little black dress. It looked even better than I had imagined. I tried not to think about the fact that she was with Mason. But that mattered not now. I had to take her in. Everything bit of her. That dress, fuck that dress. Did I grow out of my pants? Fuck was that my...

"Dimitri are you sure you're ok?" Rose was gone and instead a concerned Alberta stared at me... What was wrong with me?

_**What do you think? Nice reaction to that black dress?**_


	40. Chapter 40

**_I know its been forever since I posted one of these, but here you go and I hope you enjoy it!_**

Random 40

Mason POV

I found myself looking around for her and not spotting here. I had no idea why I thought she would come, after the fight with Lissa I knew she would bail. Those two were attached to the hip, I had no idea what had actually happened but I knew Rose was not taking it well. Looking over to Lissa she seemed well, royal, and spoiled. How could she do this to Rose? Someone who would give their life for them, someone whose sole purpose was to train, defend and die young. Looking around one more time to make sure she was not here I heading back to the dorms.

I knocked about 20 times before I decided to give up. I was really hoping I could come up here and save her. And then suddenly she was in front of me, wearing jeans a beat up t-shirt her hair up in a towel. She looked gorgeous. What I did not know was how ravishing she was going to look like once she dressed up. The dress was amazing, it clung at every right place, showed off her mile long legs, and her hair complimented the look. I tried not to look, I tried not to stare, but Rose was beautiful. And at that moment I decided that I would do whatever it would take to make Rose mine.

**_So what do you think? Review? Any ideas on what I should write? Anyone have requests?_**


End file.
